Changed World
by DraggedFromHeaven
Summary: He was a soldier who was taught to kill. When he lost his fight, he was went somewhere else. To a world where you must kill without any kind of hesitation or you forfeit your life. However, he did not leave his world unscathed, sadly. He will need to learn to heal before he can fight again.


**A/N At Bottom of Story**

 **Chapter 1: A New Soldier**

 **General P.O.V**

The cold wind of the Antarctic blew across what seemed to be a barren landscape with an essence of pure white everywhere, but something...odd was amiss. A harder, warmer wind blew past the land with a distortion warping the image. A gray almost black ball grew out from a tiny space in the air. It grew from an almost unseen dot, to a ball you could never miss unless you were blind. It grew and grew until it was the size of a medium sized car. Black lightning arced and shot out of the ball. All of a sudden the ball disappeared dumping what seem to be a man. He was spill onto the ground and he laid there unmoving almost as if he were dead. Only the rising of his chest identified him to be very much alive.

 **1 mile away, 5 miles underwater**

In a large complex, under the ice, housed near 100 people. These people were either scientists, soldiers, or people higher up in the organization. Each person wore proudly on their clothes a rather unique symbol. It was shaped like an umbrella with it being separated into 8 pieces, half being red, half being white. This was one of the many complexes Umbrella own around the world. But the world was about to change drastically with the arrival of this man, or warrior. "Sir the radars are detecting a large electrical and gravitational pulse one mile from our location" one of the many scientists at a monitor called out. "Send out a 4 man team to investigate and report back their findings" one the admins ordered "Yes sir"

 **10 minutes later**

"This is Alpha team signing in, we found the sight of the disturbance." "Acknowledged Alpha. What do you see?" " I can see a crater...with a humanoid figure lying in it" "Hold on Alpha...you have orders to investigate if it is an uninfected and bring them back to the base." "Understood. All right boys move out. Let's see if the poor bastard isn't a zed." After riding for a minute on the motor bikes designed for ice they approached the crater. "Careful boys. I don't want to bring back anyone bit alright?" "Yes boss." "Zack flip him" "Roger that". Upon flipping him they were able to get a good look at him. A boy 12-13 years of age was revealed. He had blood red hair, lines etched into his face very lightly designed to look like whiskers. He wore a red shirt with what seemed to be a chain-link shirt under it with black military issue pants and a black over coat on. He had what seemed to be a red sword scabbard attached to his back . He groaned and groggily opened his eyes to reveal amethyst colored eyes and promptly passed out again, seemingly exhausted. "Alright boys we found our charge. Let's bring him back."

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I awoke to silence and blinding white and promptly shut my eyes due to the color. I groaned and got up off of the table I seem to be to be have laid on. I looked around at the room I was in and noticed the one way mirror in front of me and the strange sign above me on the room. I noticed I.V tubes were running into my arm and took them off gingerly knowing not to rip them off which can cause damage to me. I waited until someone will either show up. I was not disappointed because not even a minute of me waiting a voice spoke up "Hello there. How are you feeling?" "Misutā osoreirimasuga, anata wa nani o iimashita no?(1)" "Do you speak English?" "Watashi wa anata o rikai shite inai watashi wa kowaidesu(2)" "Ah Japanese. The traditional terms it seem. Well then let's try it. Onamaehanandesuka.?(3)" "Watashinonamaeha uzumakinarutodesu(4)." "Shusshin wa dochiradesu ka?(5)" "Soreha... Nagai hanashidesu(6)" "Watashitachiha, takusan no jikan o motte imasu"(7)

 **Time Skip. 2 Years**

It has been two years since I arrived in this world and understanding just how fucked up it is. It took me near 4 months to understand this language (thank Kami for my Uzumaki blood) and the rest of my time was put into training. Kurama trained me in my homeland's arts, perfecting them, from taijutsu to genjutsu, ninjutsu (elemental also) and in the art of combats from this world, from guns learning how to command the zombies to operating machinery that baffles me to this day. They trained me nonstop ever since I could understand their orders. My body was strengthened, my mind was hardened, and my soul blackened. I became a monster to the enemies of Umbrella, a soldier to the people, and a puppet to the higher ups. They control me through something that was implanted into my body. It takes away my will, controls me, and kills my emotions to become a killing machine that Umbrella uses for their every whim.

 **Unknown Location**

"This is Omega reporting in. All threats are eliminated, over", a deep male voice droned out emotionlessly. "Good job Omega. Alpha will take care of the rest. The boss wants your back at base. "Understood." A figure could be seen walking over only what could be described as a battlefield, with fires raging in masse around him, bodies lying dead all around, some whole, some in pieces, The figure wore all black military issue armor, less bulky due to the fact that some armor parts being removed to reduce restriction of mobility. He stood at an intimidating 6'6. His upper body was covered by a black cloak with the hood pulled up over his face, with only purple eyes peering out into the world around him. His body was drenched in blood, it covered him from head to toe. His footsteps sounded across the battlefield, heavy and repeating. He arrived at a car with the insignia of Umbrella printed on both sides of the doors. He drove for 15 minutes until he reached a metal clearing and he stood at the center of it. Sliding doors gave way to an elevator that brought him down to a sub-level that was completely empty. He walked towards a door at the end of the hallway and the door opened up for him 3 feet away from him. A man greeted him upon arrival to a window peering into a room of pure white, eerily similar to the room he found himself in when he arrived in the world.

 **Flashback 2 Hours Ago**

In a conference type of room sat a man in a white lab coat, and 7 other holograms of higher up men. "We are in agreement then?" "Yes. We shall create a super-soldier that shall be compatible only to Project Alpha. We need extra assurance that Alpha will not betray us. The creature that lives within him is slowly burning away at the chip we use to control him." "Doctor Stein you will be in charge of Project Alice. We need a female super-soldier that will attract Alpha and calm him should he ever go into a rampage again, we cannot lose anymore soldiers when he loses control of his demon." Every man within the room shuddered in memory of the carnage he caused. When he lost control of Kurama's power during training he killed 45 men before he was subdued, but what made it horrible was every man who died before him was horribly mutilated by the demon within him. "Do not worry. The project will be a success. We will not lose anymore men, neither Alpha" You better hope. For if this backfires your head will be on the line, as well as ours" Stein gulped audibly at the thought.

So it went like this. Naruto would eliminate every survivor encampment Umbrella encountered, the people captured for Umbrella's experiments. Every time Naruto was forced to do the act a part of him died and the chip within him did its job less and less. His emotions stated to die within him. He was cold and ruthless on his own. But unseen to everyone but Kurama something else was happening to Naruto, in a plane that only two could see.

 **Mindscape**

Within Naruto's mind there was a blackness that slowly crept throughout his mind. The blackness was nothing serious at first, with his change of course. But with time passed it concerned Kurama, for he was able to see within the murky depths of the dark. It was at the core of the black was what concerned him, sparked worry within him for his container. It was madness. Pure, unbridled insanity, being born within his mind. With each and every horrid act he was forced to commit for Umberlla he started to lose his mind. It is why he started to attempt to destroy the chip within his body. It blocked communication between the two somehow, so he had no way to warn his container. He could only hope his acidic chakra could burn through the, surprisingly resistant, chip. But what the Nine-Tailed fox didn't know was that the chip carried a small amount of the T-virus (that would soon be bonded to Alice as well), and the virus was made to be adaptable to every living condition. When the virus was first introduced to Naruto's body it detected the Bijuu's energy and started to take in small amounts to adapt itself to the energy. It grew a resistance to the corrosive energy and when Kurama tried to eliminate it in the beginning, it used it's resistance to slow down, if not outright stop, its destruction. But not even conditioning to the energy could stop its energy to chip away slowly at its defenses. Everyday another small piece was destroyed, but still so much more needed to be destroyed to fix Naruto. " _ **Kit I hope you are doing alright**_." Kurama thought sadly, since he actually liked his container.

 **Several Months Later**

Months have passed and nothing much has changed, except in Naruto and Umbrella's project. The madness that was being created and spread within his mind has begun to show. At first it was a small twitch of a random body part every so often, but now it can't be ignored. When the scientists first found out about his madness it was after another mission he was sent off to. In the mission he showed more aggressiveness when eliminating targets, now he outright attacks random soldiers when approached in the wrong way. The higher ups had no other choice than to have Projects Alice's completion pushed. They could not afford anymore casualty's.

"She is ready sir." "Finally! Active her immediately." "Yes sir"

 **Alice's P.O.V**

The first thing I felt at awakening was a stinging sensation in her head and numbness in her limbs. She looked around the room she was in and saw nothing but white. Something pricked at the back of her mind and a name appeared in her mind with a mission. Alpha, Naruto. Mission: sooth the man, and if possible seduce, impregnation is needed if possible. With the final though, unknown to her, her blue-green colored eyes flashed red with the Umbrella insignia, and promptly fell asleep.

"Call in Alpha"

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I was being called into the medical wing for an unknown reason. As I walked to my destination a voice whispered at the back of my mind, full of bloodlust. "Kill. Slaughter. Maim. Destroy. Murder." " _Enough."_ I beat the voice into the back of my mind, but the lingering urges it brought stayed. My body started to twitch slowly, unseen at first, but uncontrollably and easy to spot 30 seconds later. " _Must stay in control. Don't lose it._ " "Ah Alpha there you are. We were beginning to worry you stopped to sate your…urges. It would have been unfortunate." A growl built up at the back of my throat "What is it I was called for." His response came out as a growl, emotionless with a bit of bloodlust lingering at the back of his voice. "We have something to special for you. Please step into the medical room." I did as instructed. I entered the room and saw it was eerily similar to the room I woke up to when I arrived into this world. I noticed a woman laid on the bed in the middle of the room. "What am I to do Doctor?" "Wake her up." I did as instructed and woke up the woman. When she stirred somehow recognition flashed across her face when she saw my face. "Hello Alpha." The voice she spoke in was calming and soothing. When I heard it the voice within my head went quiet, not even a whisper emerged, which it always was doing. All of a sudden the voice came screaming back into my head yelling as loud as it could "KILL HER. MAIM HER. RAPE HER. DESTROY HER." I tried to beat the voice back, silence it from hurting my head anymore. Wait when did my head ever hurt.

 **General P.O.V**

Everyone watched as Alpha, Naruto was silent for a moment, but started to scream at the top of his lungs to make it stop, stop, STOP, STOP, STOP IT! Blood started to leak out of his ear, nose, and mouth. Alice grabbed him and held him, and when he started to calm down she put his face in her lap, uncaring about the blood getting on her clothes and sang.

 **I do not own this song in any way: Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it break through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

It's okay. It's okay. Its okay

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and night grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay, whoa, stay, whoa

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I'll know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

[to fade]

As the song progressed, Naruto grew calmer and calmer until he was completely still, and with him looking up at Alice. The song, coupled with her heavenly voice soothed his soul and banished his inner madness, if just for a moment. Unknown to all, a small flame was lit within Naruto, his heart warmed, if only slightly, and his heart gave way to a special place for this woman, who did the one thing he couldn't stop the voice from speaking. His eyelids grew heavy, his breathing slowed, and he wondered into sleep, with no nightmares that constantly plagued him before. Alice was not far from him, joining him in sleep, and holding him tight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Excuse me sir, but what did you say?

I'm afraid I don't understand

Who are you?

My name is Uzumaki Naruto

How did you get here?

It's…a long story

We have time

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you guys for adding my story to your favorites. This is my first story so it is a big work-in-progress. But I will try to get the next chapter out by Wednesday. Ja ne.


End file.
